


To sleep...

by orphan_account



Series: Expeditions [2]
Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A sleep researcher is looking for people to take part in a research study where she plans to watch them sleep. You will be compensated for your time.” These words were written on a flier on the inn's noticeboard, and Ignacio suggested that they lend a hand.Whilst Raegen is talking to Yuraisha in the Capital of Despair Hellstya, Sieghard, Citra and Ignacio answer the request for help from a sleep researcher who may have more of a story than she's letting on.
Series: Expeditions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132250





	To sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I've managed another one! I've been having several crises of confidence over this, but the words have found their way out and I've managed to wrangle them into some kind of order. The expeditions texts are proving once again that they're an excellent source of writing prompts.
> 
> I chose Sieghard for this one, since his 7* bio actually mentions him watching Ignacio sleep, and he felt like a good fit for the prompt. I actually found him rather easy to write, too! This one takes place during the Crystallis arc in season two, but there aren't any spoilers (I hope). :)
> 
> Once again, all rights belong to Alim, Gumi, and Square Enix. I'm just playing about in the world they created. :)

The late afternoon light faded above the Capital of Despair Hellstya, and Sieghard marvelled at the beauty of the sky. Gorgeous shades of dark peach and pink were giving way to lilacs and dark lavenders, and the first stars of the night were coming out. The city might have fallen into decline, but there was still a lot of beauty to be found, if only one knew where to look.

Which, of course, Sieghard did.

He sat down on a low wall outside the inn, looking around at the city. Raegen was talking to Yuraisha, and Folka was staying close by in case she was needed. Cid had decided he wanted to work on a small project, so after they’d got their rooms Sieghard, Ignacio, and Citra ventured into the town to explore a bit. No-one knew how long it would take Raegen and Yuraisha to talk, and even though they could’ve stayed in their rooms it felt right to give them a bit of space.

“So, where should we go?” Citra asked, stepping out of the inn, followed by Ignacio. “Somewhere with a bit of class, hopefully?”

Sieghard looked around. “I didn’t get much chance to explore the city earlier, but perhaps we’ll find something. If not, we can always come back here with a bottle or two and just quietly enjoy it in the comfort of our rooms.” He flicked his hair back over his shoulder. He was about to suggest they stretch their legs when Ignacio spoke up.

“Why don’t we try this, then?” he said, holding up a flier. It looked like he’d taken it down from the inn’s noticeboard. “We don’t have to go back to the rooms, if we don’t want to, and this way we can help someone out in need.”

Citra frowned and held out her hand, nodding absently as the big man passed the notice to her. Her jaw dropped as she read, however, and the look on her face at the end was scathing. Sieghard reached out and took the flier, seeing all the signs of Citra’s temper flaring.

‘Help wanted! Seeking subjects to help with a scientific study on sleep. All you have to do is turn up and go to sleep - that’s all! You’ll be rewarded for your time, and all results and experiences are confidential. For further information, please come to 16a, Black Coeurl Street and ask for Miriem.’

“Surely this is beneath us!” Citra surged forward, snatching the notice out of Sieghard’s hands and thrusting it up into Ignacio’s face. Sieghard could hear the hairs of Ignacio’s beard scratching against the paper. “This is a task better suited to someone like Fina and Lid; at least they could make a sleepover out of it. Besides, it’s creepy! Watching someone sleep, that’s something a stalker would do!”

“Now, now, Citra,” Ignacio rumbled good-naturedly. “We’ll be helping someone out. I doubt they get many people from out of town here, so it’ll be good data for them. Besides, we get rewarded for our efforts, which means we’ll get a good meal at the very least, and hopefully some Gil for our troubles.” His eyes twinkled. “That’s the least they can do.”

“Citra,” Sieghard said, turning to address her. “Surely you don’t consider everyone who watches someone sleep a stalker?” He said mildly, raising one of his elegantly styled eyebrows at her. "I’ve seen you watching Raegen sleep on many an occasion. Does that make you a stalker?”

He paused, just long enough for Citra’s eyes to start sparkling with anger. The tension in the air rose dramatically.

“Of course not,” he went on. “There are many reasons for doing such a thing. Concern. Fascination. Curiosity. Devotion. Love. Who can say what the minds of scientists and thinkers care to glean from such actions. I agree with Ignacio on this. It’s piqued my own curiosity, too.”

Citra lowered her head, her pink hair falling over her face. “I swear you enjoy watching me get angry,” she muttered. “Very well! But if this seems in the least bit suspicious - or perverted - I will not be held responsible for my actions!”

“Your eyes shine magnificently when you’re angry, it’s true,” Sieghard replied serenely. “But I prefer when things are peaceful. Such a beautiful mood shouldn’t be spoiled by preconceptions, no? It’s not like we’ve got anything else to be doing tonight. And we, of all people, should be able to deal with the slightest hint of any trouble.”

Smiling to himself, he got up and started walking. He thought he’d seen Black Coeurl Street on their way into the city, so he headed in that direction, confident that Citra and Ignacio would follow. Honestly, that an argument had been forestalled so easily was a thing of beauty in itself.

============

Miriem turned out to be a lady of older years, with flawless dark skin only lightly touched by creases, and curly black hair that was streaked with silver. Sieghard thought she must have been an extraordinary beauty in her youth, given how lovely she was now, and he told her as much.

“Oh my, you’re a charmer, aren’t you! Are you here about the research help request? If so, please come in!” And she opened the door wider to admit them.

Her house didn’t look much like a place where any kind of scientific study would take place: it looked far too cosy for that. Plush couches lined the walls of the main room, and a dining table and chairs sat in the centre, complete with table cloth and a small vase of flowers. It looked more like an inn, if Sieghard were honest. Perfect for putting people at ease. There was not even the vaguest sense of a threat there, and evidently both Citra and Ignacio could feel that, too.

Miriem sat down at the table, and gestured for her guests to do the same. “Now, I should probably introduce myself and what I’m studying. After that, I’ll happily answer any of your questions and if you want to just leave, you can; no questions asked.” She smiled.

“That’s very kind of you,” Citra said politely.

“Should we introduce ourselves?” Ignacio asked.

“You can if you want, but I know who you are,” Miriem replied. “I keep in touch with important matters. Suffice it to say, if you wish it, you can use any names you like. Your privacy is of the utmost importance in all this. On my word as a specialist.” She took a small notepad and jotted something down before adding, “Though I am curious as to why you’d be helping me out. Surely this isn’t worth your talents.”

Citra shot Sieghard a pointed look. Sieghard pointedly ignored it.

“We only want to help,” Ignacio smiled. The big man leaned back in his chair a bit. “We’re not in town for long, but we might as well make the most of our time.”

“In that case, I’ll be happy to accept. Well, then, as for what I’m doing, I’m running an experiment to see whether a person can show signs of actual emotion during sleep,” Miriem explained. “And I don’t just mean in dreams or what have you, I mean whether a person’s subconscious can filter through and reveal anything about them."

“That’s specific,” Sieghard noted. He brought one elegant finger to his lips and posed thoughtfully. “However, we may not be the right kind of subjects for this experiment. We’ve all got our secrets, and some are more secret than others.”

“If anything, you’ll be good control subjects,” came Miriem’s reply. “If anyone should be good at concealing things, even whilst they’re asleep, it would be you three. I mean, given your experiences. Don’t worry,” she assured them. “This is all confidential. You have my word that I won’t do anything other than observe, and once the night is over I’ll just make notes of anything of interest.”

“See, Citra, it’s all good.” Ignacio let out a laugh.

Citra still looked unconvinced. “Maybe I’m just not as trusting as these two, but I’m still not certain. The one thing I am certain of is that if I get even the hint of anything untoward coming from this, I will personally make you see the error of your ways.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Apparently, Miriem was scared of very little. “So then, why don’t I get you something to eat, and then we’ll see how it goes.”

============

For all her talk, Citra fell asleep fairly easily that night. It helped that they were tired from travelling all day and from their recent fights, but all it had taken was a glass or two of a very nice Crystallis red and a plate of vegetable stew and she was dozing away in her chair. Ignacio had gently carried her over to one of the beds and laid her down, covering her with the heavy quilt.

“I’ll stay in here with her,” Ignacio murmured, taking off his helmet and scrubbing his hand through his hair. He lowered his voice, relying on Sieghard’s excellent hearing. “I know this was my idea and all, but are you all right with this?”

Sieghard smiled, giving the barest hint of a nod back. “It’s fine,” he whispered back. “I’ll be in later, I expect. I’m not all that tired right now.”

“All right. Let’s see how things go. See you in the morning!”

Ignacio lay down on his side on one of the other beds, tucking his knees up so his feet didn’t dangle over the edge. His eyes closed, and he appeared to be asleep in an instant.

Sieghard held up the glass of Crystallis red up to the light, swirled it around a bit, and then took a sip. Beautiful. Whatever else the night might hold, he’d had some very good food and drink. “I like to think that there is beauty is everything,” he began, setting the glass down on the table and looking directly at Miriem.

“I’ve thought that a lot myself, although it's really difficult to see sometimes,” Miriem replied. She looked at him curiously. “Is something wrong? Do you have any questions or anything?”

“Only if you mind some company whilst you do whatever it is you’re planning to do tonight,” Sieghard replied. “Whilst I’m sure you wouldn’t mind spending time in my beauteous company, I’m not entirely sure of your motives. Ignacio over there might trust his instincts enough for this, but I’m curious: why would you do this? For science?” He held her gaze, narrowing his eyes. “I think you’ve got other reasons.”

“The way you see through to the heart of things is rather amazing,” she replied.

“Well, I am rather amazing, so that’s a given,” Sieghard smiled.

“How did you know?”

“Whilst there is a science to sleep, I think you’re looking for something else. The sleeping face can be a beautiful thing. Did you know that the big fellow over there looks so peaceful when he’s asleep? When he’s not snoring, that is,” Sieghard added fondly. “I dare say we’ve all got our demons… I’m guessing you’re actually looking to find those demons, though.”

Miriem set down her glass and folded her arms on the table. “You are astute,” she sighed. “It’s true. I am looking for someone. Several people, in fact. Most people assume I’m some sort of sleep expert and come to me thinking I can help them with insomnia. I can offer advice, true, but sometimes it’s the things they’ve done that keep them up at night, or wake them in cold sweats. I’m looking for guilt. That’s what I’m looking for.”

“Why?” Sieghard asked.

“My niece disappeared, just after she was born. I don’t know if her parents couldn’t cope or if she was taken: it’s taken me this long to even find out about it in the first place.” Miriem rested her forehead on her hands, closing her eyes. “I’m hoping to find people who may have a strong enough sense of guilt over something so I can ask them what they’re struggling with, and if it’s connected, then maybe find out what my niece is doing now.” She looked up at Sieghard again. “Or if she’s even alive.”

“People feel guilt for a great many things, though,” Sieghard pointed out. “I’ll bet there are plenty here with more than their fair share of guilt. How did you plan to question them? Play the counsellor and ask them their troubles? I doubt you’ll find it that simple…”

“I know!” Miriem snapped. She cast a look over at the sleeping area, and fortunately neither Citra nor Ignacio had apparently stirred. “I know,” she went on, quieter this time. “It’s just… my own family might have thrown away a child, and if that’s the case then I want to know why! There are some things in this world that you just can’t dismiss, this is one of them.”

“Oh, I know all about ‘things you just can’t dismiss,’” Sieghard said, waving a graceful hand.

“I get that. I understand,” Miriem went on. “I just… I guess I hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.”

The candle flickered, and the shadows danced briefly.

It was Sieghard who broke the lengthy silence that followed. “It really is beautiful. Others would have just shrugged and said ‘that’s the way the world is’, but not you. You want to do something. That is wonderful.”

“Thank you for the sentiment, but I just hate feeling powerless,” Miriem sighed.

“I can understand that, too. However, there might be a more effective way for you to keep going. One that might get you even better results.”

“Oh?”

Sieghard sat up straighter, and then gestured around himself grandly. “This whole setup. The rooms, the food, the wine… you could make a very nice inn and a very competent innkeeper,” he suggested. Putting his palm flat across his chest, he closed his eyes and went on. “I’ll bet there’d be plenty of people you could watch sleep, and plenty of those may have demons to hide. You'd even turn a fairly decent profit.”

“That’s… actually not a bad idea,” Miriem mused.

“Of course! It came from me, so it must sparkle like the sun.” Sieghard said, opening his eyes again and looking at her. “Moreover, you could have a bar, and listen to the troubles of those deep in drink. You obviously have a good palate for wine, and a bartender picks up more secrets than an investigator sometimes. Science can help, but in this case a change of direction might get you a higher quality of results.”

Miriem laughed. “Going from a scientist to an innkeeper… most would laugh at that. Where I come from, science is everything.”

“Science is amazing, but the human heart does tend to reveal more in certain non-scientific situations. If you want to find your niece, it might be as wise to use all the methods at your disposal,” Sieghard replied sagely. Most didn’t expect him, of all people, to be a source of wisdom, and Miriem was looking at him in an entirely new light.

“I guess you’d know. You must have a lot of experience with science, as well as matters of the heart,” she mused.

“Perhaps I’ve simply lived a long time,” he said, after a moment’s pause. “I’ve had friends who turned to science to solve their problems, some to magic, and some to the most extreme of lengths to reach a goal. I've done it myself, too. All methods have their virtues and vices."

Miriem reached for the notepad, and Sieghard briefly thought he could see rapid calculations going on in her eyes. She flipped it open, took a pen, and started to jot a few things down. “I don’t even need to give up science,” she said, tapping the end of the pen against the paper. “As you say, I could keep up my observations as well.”

Sieghard said nothing as she continued to make notes.

Eventually Miriem set her pen down, and Sieghard saw some hastily scribbled calculations before she closed the book and folded her hands on top of it. “Thank you,” she said, her eyes sincere. “This may give me more leads. I still don’t know what I’d do if I ever found out anything earth-shattering, but I can figure that problem out later. For now, all I can do is move forward.”

“If you need to, you can always call on us,” Sieghard told her, picking up his glass again. “We’ll be happy to help, and even if we can’t visit right then and there, we can send friends who can. You needn’t struggle alone, if you uncover something big.”

“But how can I repay you?” 

“You can start by giving us the compensation for our time for this little study of yours,” he smiled, before draining the last of his wine. He held the glass out to her. “And another glass or two of this wouldn’t go amiss, either.”

============

Dawn pushed its way through the cracks in the curtains, and cast everything in a beautiful pale light. What birds that visited the gardens here in Hellstya were singing as if they were back at home in the forests, with a barely audible bustle from certain early-rising humans making their way to work in the background. In the end, Sieghard never did manage to sleep, staying up to chat with Miriem about other options and opportunities she might be able to take advantage of instead. It was a good night, he decided. Miriem didn’t spend it watching them sleep either, as she’d requested.

He watched as Ignacio’s eyes opened, wincing delicately as the big man sat up and heaved out a bone-cracking stretch. Citra was already awake, apparently satisfied that nothing had happened during the night (and swearing to not drink again in such circumstances), and they were just waiting on the blacksmith to wake up so they could leave. It'd make an interesting tale for Raegen, at any rate.

“Did you sleep well?” Miriem called.

Ignacio beamed at her. “I did! You have some very soft beds here. Your food wasn’t half bad, either,” he added with a grin.

“So,” Citra began. “Did you get the information you were looking for? Was this little expedition a success?”

“Very much so,” Miriem replied. “I dare say I’ve got more to go on now than when I started all this. I can’t thank you enough.”

Sieghard smiled. He flipped his hair back over his shoulder and got to his feet. “As Ignacio likes to say, we’re happy to be of help. There’s much beauty to be had in lending a hand.”

“Well, as I promised, here’s the compensation for your time. I added a little more, since you helped me a lot more than you know,” and Miriem took a bag from one of the sideboards and handed it to Citra. “For your trouble,” she smiled.

Citra opened it, gasping a little when she saw it was full of energy restoration potions, and there were a couple of supercites gleaming away at the bottom of the bag. “This is very kind of you, thank you. Are you sure you aren’t mistaken, though? We didn’t do anything.”

“On the contrary, you might just have saved me a lot of time and effort,” she said genuinely, and Citra frowned. “I mean it.”

Sieghard patted Citra on the shoulder. “I’ll tell you later,” he said. To Miriem, he added, “Good luck with your research, and may you have the results you desire very soon. Like I said, if you need anything else, just get in touch.”

“I will, and thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a certain headcanon as to who Miriem might be, but I won't say anything here. I might have to come back and tweak this a bit, too. We'll see. :)


End file.
